A Match Made In Heaven
by JessieRose
Summary: The story of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy, how they met, and Narcissa's thoughts throughout her hard marriage! Final chapter up! PLEASE r&r!
1. The Dream

****

A/N this is a Narcissa/Lucius story, and my take on their strange relationship. It starts at Hogwarts with Narcissa. I posted this story quite a while ago, but have decided to rewrite some parts. I also know how to get italics to display, so that the chapter will look better. Anyway please R&R and tell me what you think. Many Thanks. 

I should really do a disclaimer so here it is; I don't own Harry Potter (even though he is not actually in this story!) or any of the other characters! =) 

Chapter one ~ The Dream 

Narcissa was scared. It was a new feeling to her, she had never been scared before in her sixteen years of life. But this time she wasn't just nervous, or worried, but really scared. And what would a very attractive, grade O (outstanding) student have to be scared of; her parents. Narcissa was a Black, part of the Ancient time honoured clan of Black. 

She sat in the library for as long as she could, but Madame Pince in the end had to throw her out at closing time. Night began to fall, the moonlight sloping through the dome windows, casting an eerie light on the echoing corridors. She then wondered the halls, aimlessly, going nowhere in particular. In the end she collapsed of tiredness, and sobbed herself to sleep on the cold tiles of the narrow corridor. 

She couldn't face returning to her friends in the Slytherin dormitory. 

The next morning she awoke groggily to find a anxious face peering down at her.

"Well, Miss Black, I would suggest that you do not sleep on the floor again, you could have caught a terrible cold." Madame Pomfrey said, getting up and fussing around the bed. 

"I'm quite alright, Madame Pomfrey and thank you!" Narcissa said, as she attempted to get out of bed.

"Oh, your not quite ready to go yet, Miss Black, you can join the rest of the school at lunchtime."

"But, honestly I feel fine." She said, quickly. 

"And who is the professional here? Here you go, have some chocolate." She said snapping off a few pieces and handing it to the sixteen year old. 

Madame Pomfrey watched as Narcissa ate it, and yawned.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep for a few hours, we'll talk properly when you wake up." She said, walking from the room. 

Narcissa sighed and lay down. She didn't want to sleep, if she closed her eyes she would have the dream again, but if she was awake she would be left to her thoughts and the voices arguing in her head. In the end she closed her eyes and fell almost instantly to sleep. 

__

##### Narcissa's Dream #####

Andromeda stood in the large kitchen. She was clutching a bleeding arm in one hand and a battered suitcase in the other. She knelt down beside a sobbing ten year old. 

"This is the way it has to be Cissa, you know I can't stay here. Not now! They won't let me. You know what Cissa, you'll be the only thing I'll miss."

"Don't go, Andro. Please, don't go." The little girl said, scrabbling off the floor and clutching Andromeda's hand. 

"How many times Cissa, I can't."

"Well, where you gonna go?"

"I'll go somewhere, don't you worry about me!"

"And…please!"

"No Cis, I gotta go."

"You could go and stay with Sirius."

"I don't think Aunt would approve, though you are right Sirius would help me, if he could. But I can't drag him into this Cissa, I really can't. Remember Cis, don't let over people lead, live your own life."

Andromeda stood up, kissed the little girl on the head, picked up the suitcase and left. A ten year old 

Narcissa lay down on the cold floor sobbing herself to unconsciousness…

###### end of Narcissa's Dream #####

Narcissa woke up to find herself in the hospital wing. Why? Why did she keep having the same dream? 

Why? Why now? Madame Pomfrey rushed into her.

"I heard you sobbing dear, are you sure you're okay? Maybe I should call your parents…"

"No!" she said, quickly. "Honestly, there is no need. I feel far better now. I think I'll go back to lessons." she said, climbing out of the bed. 

"If you need to talk, Miss Black, I am here." Madame Pomfrey called as Narcissa left the hospital wing.

As she got outside, she stood leaning on the door thinking miserably of the days, weeks, years ahead. 

Nothing layout there for her, nothing. She would end up the same as Andromeda, a distant memory, a disgrace to the family, never to be spoken about, her very name burnt from the family tree. No, whatever happened she could not go against her family. Could she? 

****

A/N *nods* yes that chapter definitely looks better! ^_^ Anyway please review.


	2. Bellatrix

****

A/N another dream in this chappie…tell me what you think…

Chapter two ~ Bellatrix

How she struggled through school that day she did not know. The fear and pain were pressing so hard on her shoulders that she felt a great weight pushing her down. All she could think of was the look of complete disgust on her mother's face as Andromeda was slung from the house and erased from the Black Family. It was a special ceremony when people were erased, all the Black's gathered around the family Tree and watched as the head of the family burnt away the disgraced person. But no cigarette smudge on a tapestry could erase the memory of the vibrant Andromeda Black.

In Narcissa's mind she recalled every look, every smile, every word from that pretty face. Narcissa and Bellatrix were not allowed to mention their disgraced sister or have any contact with her. To Bellatrix this did not prove a problem, but to Narcissa all she could think about was Andromeda. Bella was for the Blacks, she was a typical family member, very loyal and certainly into the dark arts. 

At dinner she barely spoke to anyone, and her friends took the hint and didn't talk to her. She went to bed early but lay away long into the night, almost too scared to close her eyes. But eventually she drifted off. 

__

######Narcissa's Dream #####

There was a hollow laugh as the tapestry burnt and the threads disappeared leaving an ugly hole in the once immaculate masterpiece. It stood as a warning, a warning to all the Blacks as they stood gathered in the room. Narcissa couldn't watch, she sat on the chair, facing the other way with tears brimming in her eyes. There was only one other person who felt the same as her. 

"It's alright Cissa, I'll look after you."

"You can do as you will Sirius, I do not need some one to look after me, and never think you shall replace Andromeda." 

"I am not trying to replace your sister, I know I can never do that. But I miss her too, I'm just saying if you ever need to talk. I mean you're coming to Hogwarts this year, right?"

"Yes, I am. But will rarely see each other, after all I shall be in Slytherin and you in Gryfindor."

Sirius sighed. "Did Andromeda teach you nothing? You're not trapped Cissa, you don't have to follow the pathetic proud people in this room, be yourself."

"It didn't get Andromeda very far did it!" she cried angrily, as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Suddenly Mrs Black stood up. Sirius cowered from his mother as she stood in front of the crowd. 

"Another Black has deserted us. And as far as I am concerned I say good riddance to bad rubbish. 

However we must not tarnish her poor sisters. I know how hard it must be to be related to such a disgrace. We must hope for better things from Narcissa and Bellatrix. We must not judge them, it is not their fault to have had such a sister."

Sirius grabbed Narcissa's hand, she shook it off.

"Had? My sister is not dead, and she is still very much my sister! I would not change her for all the dark magic in this world!" the ten year old shouted, to the room. 

Mrs Black picked up the kicking, screaming child and carried her from the room. 

Once outside she knelt down so they came face to face.

"We must make sure you do not follow the same path as your miserable sister. You must not disappoint us."

"And if I do?" the girl said, her voice shaking. 

"You would not dare child, for your life would not be worth living." Mrs Black said as she slapped the girls face, sending her reeling. 

Narcissa ran towards the stairs, she was crying so much she didn't see Krecher. she ran straight into him and was sent tumbling head first down the rickety stairs. 

##### end of Dream #####

"Narcissa! Narcissa! Get up, you're gonna be late!" screeched a voice.

Narcissa jumped up to find her sister shaking her. 

Bellatrix was already up and dressed, she was in the year above Narcissa and in her last year at Hogwarts.

"I'm up." Narcissa said sleepily. 

"Narcissa!" Bellatrix screeched again, hands on hips. 

"Oh Narcissa get up, just to shut her up." Said Joanne from the next bed. 

Narcissa clambered up and got dressed before her sister pulled her down to breakfast. Her first lesson was charms, but instead of going to her classroom she double backed back to her dormitory. She had to find out once and for all if it was true or not. 

She took the test and sat watching it in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room. 

She picked it up in her shaking hands and peered down at it, hardly seeing through her blurry eyes. But that was it two blue lines, no mistake. Narcissa Black was to have a baby.

She sat gasping for breathe for about ten minutes. Only one thought bounced around her head, her parents must never know, they must never found out…

Just then a hand snatched the test from over her shoulder, Narcissa spun round to see the shocked face of her older sister. 

****

A/N Please, review!! 


	3. Betrothed

****

A/N Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like the next chapter!! ^_^ 

Chapter three ~ Betrothed 

__

##### Flashback ######

Andromeda sat in the spacious kitchen, she was busy writing a letter when her sister appeared in the doorway. 

"Who you writing to?" asked the ten year old.

Andromeda shrugged. "No one in particular."

"But you must be writing to someone." Narcissa went closer to the table. She peered over her sisters shoulder and grabbed the letter, almost ripping it in two. She skimmed through the letter with horror. 

"What?!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Leaving?! You can't be leaving!" she said, looking up from the paper.

Mrs Black entered the room. The disgust on her face was hard to miss as she spat the question. "Who 

is leaving, child?" She demanded. 

"Andromeda is!" Narcissa shouted. 

##### end of flashback ######

"Well, well Cissa. Won't mother be pleased?"

Narcissa felt the tears well up inside her. This was it, it was over, over in a matter of seconds.

"Deary me, Cissa. You're as bad as Andromeda, at least mama will be pleased to know she has one decent daughter left, when I tell her."

"You can't tell her!" Narcissa said, jumping up.

"Oh can't I? you know what maybe you're right, I shouldn't tell her. It should come from you!" 

"Bella, you can't do this, please!" 

Bellatrix shook her head. "We leave for the Christmas Holidays in two days, you can tell her then. And if you don't, I will!" and with that she threw the test down on the table and turned from the room. 

Narcissa flicked her wand and it disappeared. Then she burst into a fit of uncontrollable sobs, and there she sat until lessons had finished and the Slytherins began to enter the common room. 

__

Christmas Holidays

"Mama, you better sit down, Narcissa has something to tell you." Bellatrix said as they walked through the door. 

Their mother stared at Narcissa with piercing eyes. "What is it, child?"

"You better sit down, mama." Bellatrix persisted.

Sirius was watching from across the room, with interest. 

Narcissa sat down at the table, she fought the tears that threatened and instead pictured Andromeda as she left the house. maybe when she was kicked out, she could go and live with her sister, maybe things 

wouldn't be so bad. 

Mrs Black sat down. Bellatrix smiled happily, Narcissa had always been the favourite of the family, she was quiet, hardly noticeable with beautiful looks. She was at the age of sixteen already betrothed, well it was not a spoken agreement, but she was intended for a certain gentleman. 

"Well, mama, it's like this…"

"She's pregnant!" Bellatrix said, with glee.

"What?" 

Sirius jumped up and walked over to the table. 

"You stay out of it!" Mrs Black yelled at her nephew. He ignored her and put his hand on Narcissa's shoulder in a protective way. For once she did not shrug him off, for once she was truly grateful that her cousin was there. 

"Who is the father?"

"The father does not matter, he was a mistake, I have no feelings for him." she said, quietly.

"So, you have wasted everything, thrown it out of the window, for a quick fling with a man that means nothing!" Mrs Black yelled.

The tears rolled down Narcissa's cheek, she barely noticed them through her abject misery. And standing behind her mother was the gleeful figure of her sister, who had caused so much trouble. 

"Don't shout at her like that!" Sirius said. 

Narcissa warmed towards her cousin at once. "I am sorry, mama."

"Sorry! you're sorry! you don't know the havoc you have caused. You are betrothed to Lucius Malfoy, a very important and influential man. We were relying on this union as one of great importance, both families look on the matches a most desirable one, and you have thrown it away."

Mrs Black reached forward and slapped her daughter hard across the face. Sirius pulled his wand out of his pocket. 

"Oh you want a duel do you foolish boy?" she whipped her wand out. "I shall wipe the floor with your insolence."

"Sirius stop it, you are not helping." Narcissa said. He put his wand away.

"Clever boy! Now I shall go and see Lucius at once, see if we cannot come to an arrangement." 

That night Mrs Black returned, she looked tired but triumphant.

"The marriage is still on, he has agreed to take you and bring the child up as his own. But you must be 

wed within a few months, no one will care that you have forestalled your vows."

"I am to marry him?" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Yes, and only us four in this room and Lucius himself will know that he is not the father." 

Narcissa nodded, absently. She didn't know what was happening, she felt a cage pulling in tight around 

her. She was trapped. 

****

A/N REVIEW!! 


	4. Lucius Malfoy

****

A/N Glad you like the story enough to carry on reading. Please check out my Harry Potter 6th year fic, entitled 'Harry Potter and the Sucker of Souls.' 

Disclaimer ~ I don't own HP!!

Chapter four ~ Lucius Malfoy.

Mrs Black pushed her daughter into the phone box. This was it, Narcissa was going to meet Lucius, the man she was to marry. Her mother barked angrily into the phone and the visitor cards popped out. Two seconds later they were inside the Ministry itself. Narcissa had never been inside and she marvelled at the marble entrance and the beautiful fountain. 

Then as they were walking towards the lift a man emerged from a near by office. he was young, about twenty one, with silvery blond hair, and a cruel smirking mouth. 

"Ah Mrs Black, pleasure to see you again…Narcissa?" he said. He was shocked where he saw the frightened sixteen year old.

"Yes Mr Malfoy this is my daughter."

Lucius barely glanced at the girl. He nodded and began to walk away.

"Narcissa stay here." Her mother barked.

She walked quickly after Malfoy, and the two went into his office.

Narcissa sat down by the fountain, running her dainty white hand through the pearly waters, staring at her worried reflection in the mystic depths. Before someone threw a galleon in, and her face disappeared through the rippling water.

About twenty minutes later Mrs Black emerged from the office, a cruel grin on her face. she grabbed her daughter by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Come now, Narcissa we are leaving."

"What?! But I haven't even spoken to him!"

"They'll be plenty of time for that when you're married dear."

Narcissa stopped, causing Mrs Black to turn round rather hurriedly. "I cannot marry someone I have never spoken to."

"Yes, and you cannot have a baby unless you marry someone!" she replied. 

Narcissa allowed herself to be led from the ministry. 

That night she cried herself to sleep. She had had one glance of her future husband, and she did not like him. She wanted Sirius, she wanted Andromeda, she wanted comfort, but she didn't get any of them. 

__

Narcissa's Diary.

I always thought of keeping a diary as a pointless occupation, I mean why would you want to reread years of misery? To remind yourself…why? But now I see. You turn to the diary when you have nothing else, no one left to talk to, you write a diary when your alone. But am I alone? I have this thing, growing inside me, deciding my life for me before it has even formed legs and arms. I'm losing control. And the funny thing is, no one has asked about it's father, they don't want to know. It's father isn't important, well he is to me. 

Lucius is not a patch on the father, and never will be. He barely looked at me today, I was just a convenience, that's all I am, a way to tie the two families together. They are using my baby, they are using me, I have been caught, yes I am losing control. 

I cry bitterly for the life growing inside of me, my mother has taken away my life, my spirit, my free will, but she will never take my baby.

I wish Sirius was here…I wish Andromeda was by side, chatting on about becoming an auntie. But wishes don't come true, at least not for me.

Tomorrow I am to marry. Marry?! For the rest of my life I shall be known as Mrs Malfoy, for I would not dare to divorce such a man, and a doubt he will let himself die before I do. My child shall have a 'father', not the man I wanted, but my mother will not let me raise a bastard. My child shall be raised in the Malfoy Manor, it shall speak think and be Malfoy…I must leave him behind…I must. I am not losing control, I have lost it. 

****

A/N Yay!! The italics are working!! *pops open a bottle of champagne* 


	5. Married to Malfoy

****

A/N Please review!! 

Chapter five ~ Married to Malfoy.

"The boy must never know." Lucius said, as he gripped his wife's arm. She grimaced with the pain of his icy grip, but smiled at him.

"The boy must think of me as his father, and so must all our friends."

When he said 'our' he actually meant 'my'. 

Narcissa nodded. She snatched her arm back and nursed her bruised skin. "No one will ever know." she said, quietly, absently. 

Lucius nodded, curtly. "Of course they won't, you'll know what I'd do if they did." He smiled cruelly before striding from the room. 

Narcissa sighed, the same sigh as whenever her husband left. She could barely stand to be in the same room as him, and when they were she usually ended up getting hurt. Lucius was a violent man, who treated his wife as though he owned her. 

Her son was only a month old, and for that whole month Lucius had been acting almost nervously, it was clearly important that no one found out about the father of Narcissa's child. 

Little Draco was the most perfect child, so adorable, so cute, she loved every part of him. From his small, pale face, to his sprouts of silvery blond hair. From his deep bellowing cry to his lusty yells. He made her life almost bearable. 

__

Narcissa's Diary.

If it wasn't for Draco, I don't know what I would do. My married life has been almost a year of pure hell, I doubt I would have stuck it if it hadn't been for Draco. I see his father strong in him, not in his looks, in looks he is like me, which according to Lucius is a good thing. And is certainly a good thing for Draco, I doubt Lucius would have accepted him if he took after his father. 

No, although he is only a month old, I see his fathers spirit shining through. Lucius scorns me, but I don't care. Nothing Lucius does or says to me can hurt, not any more, not now I have Draco.

When you live for one thing and one thing only, and that thing is threatened, your life loses it's meaning. Instead of living for something, you live to protect. Lucius found a new way to hurt me. He could no longer tear me to pieces with his words, he could no longer have me crying with his fists. He found a better, more efficient way to get to me. He could no longer beat me, but he could have me begging on the floor when he had Draco in his hands. 

Lucius Malfoy was a disagreeable man, he hated his wife, he despised her child even more, and he lived to hurt them both. When she was pregnant he could have his wife crying in two seconds flat when one word fell from his forked tongue, but now she was stronger. So he found a different way of getting to her, the one thing she cared about most, was the one thing he despised above all else, her son ~ Draco. 

Draco was the target for his drunken out bursts, Draco was how he released his anger, there was something cruelly satisfying about throwing the defence little thing across the room, having his wife begging him to stop. There was something satisfying about being in control. 


	6. Draco Malfoy

****

A/N Next improved chapter. . .chapter 6!! ^_^ 

Chapter six ~ Draco Malfoy.

__

Narcissa's Diary.

Draco has grown up, he is no longer a small child, no longer dependent on me. He no longer sees me, his vision is blinded by his 'father'. The man I saw inside the one month year old baby has vanished. When I stare into his pearly blue eyes, I do not see him, I do not see my Draco. It's not my Draco. 

The man who has controlled his entire life, bruised and beaten him, is the man Draco looks up to, admires. 

As each day goes on, I see more Malfoy and less goodness in the boy I once called my son. But I don't have a son anymore, he is not mine, he is a Malfoy. He has been taught to sneer, hate and control those weaker then him. Those are the Malfoy lesson's of life. I had thought the principles of the Blacks were bad, but they are not a patch on those of the Malfoy's. 

I heard him use the word 'mudblood' the other day and could not believe my ears. I once tried to protect him, but how can you protect someone who does not wish to be protected? He pushed me away long ago. His 'father' can still reduce him to tears with a look, can have him sobbing with a single word, and begging with a punch. The same man, whom Draco loves and cherishes with his whole heart. 

The spirit, the wilful soaring spirit has long since vanished, Draco is just another follower of the great Lucius Malfoy. He no longer thinks for himself, he has no mind, no opinion except that of his 'father's'. 

At first I thought I was losing control, but then I realised I never had it to lose in the first place. 

I gave up everything for Draco, I left the man I loved to give Draco a home, to keep my family so he would never be alone as I was. I wanted to make sure Draco had the mother, that had been absent from my life. I did not want him to have to suffer as I did at the hands of my family. But in my rush to save him, I brought him in to even deeper trouble, and now he is a Malfoy. 

After all the sacrifices I made, to bring him into this world, I have lost him, lost him to Lucius. Lucius has won, as he always said he would. He always threatened to turn my son against me. And now he has succeeded.

I often thought of leaving, Andromeda told me to go with her, but I couldn't leave. Although the son I once brought into the world, looked at me without seeing, I still could not leave him to the mercy of Lucius.

Bellatrix was sent to Azkaban for supporting the Dark Lord, Lucius too was heavily involved but managed to escape time in Azkaban. And now I must fear for Draco, lest he too get involved.

Draco stepped off the Hogwarts Express. He walked with a smirk to where his parents stood on the platform. His father with a similar smirk and his mother hiding a worried grimace.

She stepped forward and pushed her cheek against him in the form of a kiss, before his father grabbed him playfully by the arm and pulled him towards the car. 

The chauffeur held the door open for the Malfoys to get in and then took them home, to Malfoy Manor.

Draco barely looked at his sober mother. He was too busy telling his father of the term's events. There was talk of potion lessons, As and, of course, Harry Potter. The crisp snow covered the ground declaring that Christmas was almost there, and Draco for one was happy to be spending it with his father. 

Narcissa sat back in the car, watching as her son and husband chatted away. She was listening for one word, 'ceremony', that would mean only one thing. The 'ceremony' was where new Death Eaters were welcomed to the flock. Lord Voldemort had returned and was gathering new followers, young followers, fresh blood. Lucius would, naturally, want his son involved.

But the word wasn't mentioned, more then likely Lucius didn't want Narcissa to know what he was up to, But she knew, inside she knew. Draco was lost to her, forever.

__

Narcissa's Diary.

Sometimes the best thing to do is accept your loss and move on. I should have left Lucius long ago, long before he got his claws into me. And when he started pawing I shouldn't have let him go so deep. 

But he was. Lucius was inside me, and there was no way I could fight him inside.

If I left him, I wouldn't have been able to cope, I was so use to him telling me what to do that I didn't have to think to myself, and I have almost forgotten how to do so. 

I shouldn't have let him get inside Draco, either. Count your losses and move on but I can't, I really can't. I need help. I need Draco's father, Draco's real father.


	7. Misery In High Places

****

A/N Okay next chapter, hope you like!! ^_^ Please review. 

****

Chapter seven ~ Misery in High Places.

Narcissa's Diary.

The news thudded down on me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't breath with the pain, the fear, never had I felt more alone, more vulnerable, more like a puppet in one of Lucius' sick little games. This time I was alone. 

I stared across the table at Draco, he showed no sign of remorse, but why should he? He was a Malfoy, he didn't know his real father. Well I did, and I loved him, more then I have ever loved anything in this world. 

Lucius brought the news. Sirius Black had died at the Ministry of Magic, Bellatrix had killed him. 

My family have always destroyed everything good thing in my life, and I have watched them. but this time they had gone too far, my sister had killed the only thing I was living for.

Sirius had always been there, when I was born, he was there, ready to rescue me from the rest of the black clan. When I went to school he was there, to comfort me, to support me, to love me, as I had never been loved before.

What Sirius and I had, it was something magical, something special, something that other couples barely touched. There was something between us, it ached when we were apart and hurt when we were together. For I loved Sirius so much, that it hurt to breath, I was so happy when I was with him.

His death at the hands of my sister was the worse thing I had ever had to suffer. 

Even though I had not seen him for over ten years, the thought of him no longer being, was enough to send me into tears for days. Draco and Lucius did not notice my melancholy, I would not expect them too.

But I will not stand it, I will not be his puppet. How many times have I said that and then done nothing about it? But this I mean it, I will fight back. My sister shall not get away with what she has done, and nor shall Lucius. I shall get them back. They shall pay.

But maybe it is not entirely their fault, I shouldn't have waited, now I have waited to long. Wasted too much precious time, I shall never my Padfoot again, because I waited to long. 

I have a plan.

Lucius asked me why I cried. "You shed tears for that mudblood loving, traitor? And yet when your husband is caught, you have no one tear to spare." He remarked coldly. "For he is, or should I say was, a traitor, a lonely traitor. The look of horror on his face when Bellatrix beat him, I shall remember as one of the high moments in my life." He walked off.

But it didn't matter any more, nothing Lucius said could hurt me, never again would I let his silky voice and biting manner hurt me, never again!

For I have a plan. 


	8. The Final Revenge

****

A/N Okay, chapter eight. Tell me what you think, savvy? 

Chapter Eight. ~ The Final Revenge.

__

Narcissa's Diary

Have you ever read the play 'Romeo and Juliet'? A story of deep love and understanding, muggle written with muggle feelings mother always said. But no matter how often she put it down, or threw it in to the fire, I would reach inside the licking flames and retrieve it. It was how I always I imagined love!

Draco is sitting across from me as I am writing this, he is doing his transfiguration homework. Ever so often he will look up and stare at me, and his eyes are misty, hazy as though he does not recognise me. 

Well I do not recognise him. He is not my little boy, he is Lucius's child, he is not mine. 

There he goes again, staring up at me, wondering who I am. Ah here is Lucius. I laugh in remembrance of my plan. I wonder if he has ever read Romeo and Juliet, I'm thinking no. He will therefore have no idea about the feelings of true love. He has never felt attached to another, safe with another. He serves only himself, and the Dark Lord. But I for one will not bow to the great Lucius Malfoy. It pains me enough to see Draco running after his father, like a shadow on a sunny day. 

Lucius beckons to his son, and Draco follows him from the room, without a single glance at his forgotten mother. 

When I look back, and I remember the day I first learnt of my condition, I was filled with fear and joy at the same time, almost too scared to be happy. Had I known how it would end. . .but how could I have made it different? How would I have felt destroying my child, killing it before it got a chance to breath. I shake my head. Some women have abortion because it is right for them, but not for me. 

Maybe everyone has their place in life, and even before they are born it is neatly drawn out on their tapestry. But wait, I cannot imagine anyone telling Lucius what to do. 

I'm going to hurt Lucius, like he has hurt me all these years. I'm going to take away the one thing he values above all else. 

Lucius Malfoy left early the next day, he headed towards the ministry and entered the phone box. Meanwhile his wife was sitting at home, watching their son as he flew round the field on his broomstick, yet another present from his father. 

Eventually, she walked out on to the field, carrying in her hand a drink for her son. He zoomed to the ground.

"Thanks, mum." He said, awkwardly. The word was unfamiliar on his cruel, cultured tongue, he had not used it often. Narcissa noticed, and hate for Lucius once more pulsed through her veins. How dare 

Lucius take away the one thing she had left. Her identity. 

He gulped down the drink, and hopped back on the broom, she disappeared into the house.

About half an hour later, Draco appeared in the doorway.

"I don't feel well." He muttered. She grabbed him and pulled him over to the couch. 

"It's okay darling, mummy's here, and she's not gonna let anything happen to you." She said, guiding him to sit down. 

"I feel really faint." Draco said, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Her heart pounded with love, and pity. "Don't fight it," she muttered. "Just close your eyes, and let all the pain slip away."

Draco began to get scared, he couldn't understand what was happening. "What. . ." he managed to stutter.

"Remember Draco, I love you, I always have, and I won't let anyone take you away from me." She continued.

His eyes began to close, he couldn't fight it. 

"We'll be together always, how it was supposed to be. Because trust me, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. This isn't my life, this isn't me. But once we're free. . ." She stroked his sweaty forehead, as he drifted into a sleep from which he would never awake. 

The tears fell from her eyes, as she gulped down a drink of her own.

Narcissa's Diary.

I have taken from Lucius, just as he took from me. At least you cannot harm our son. . .not anymore. . . he is safe from your cruel words, far away from pain. . .I will not let you hurt him. . .he is not yours anymore. . .

__


	9. Loose Ends

****

A/N Okay so originally my story finished at the end of the last chapter. But I have decided to tie up a few loose ends as it were. So this is the final chapter, please read and review. . .I might even give you a cookie. . .

Chapter Nine ~ Loose Ends. 

Lucius returned home that day and found the body of his son, beside his wife's. The bitterness and anger coursed through his body, making his temper bubble. He despised his wife, it was true she had taken from him the one thing that really mattered. He sank down on to the chair, and ran his hands through Draco's hair. 

His eyes were caught by a book that lay flat on the ground, it appeared as though it had fallen from Narcissa's open hand. He picked it up and read the title. 

__

Narcissa's Diary. 

The pages appeared before him, he read her words with disgust, but his heart softened slightly, until he reached the last few pages. Narcissa had killed Draco. 

"Bitch!" He yelled, throwing the book into the licking flames. 

He then took it on himself to alert her family. The Blacks mourned little for their youngest, she had a been a black sheep from the start. However, there was one Black remaining who cared. Andromeda sat alone in her loft apartment, void of any furniture except a lumpy bed, and cried. Narcissa was gone. 

She thought back to the pleasant memories of the ten year old, how her sister was when she was untouched by Lucius Malfoy. He had destroyed her, inside and then out. 

Poor Narcissa, she was just a lonely little girl, and this was her final revenge on the world that had deprived of her love, and life. 

"You're with Sirius now." Andromeda cried, as she knelt beside the grave. "I just wish I could have gone with you." She sniffed, and gave an odd smile. "At least the three of you are together, you, Draco and Sirius, how it should have been from the start." Her fingers worked their way along the stone. She laughed and shook her head. "You were once a strong person Narcissa, what happened to you? I know what happened, the Malfoy's happened, that's what. They destroyed my sister." She said, the tears leaving her eyes, she sniffed again. "But I'll get back at 'em if it's the last thing I ever do." 

She pushed herself up from the ground and stepped back. She surveyed the grave from her position and shrugged. "But let's face it, it was never a Match Made In Heaven, was it?" And with that she walked away into the distant, to continue the fight against the Dark Lord. Narcissa was just one of millions of victims. 

****

A/N okay that is officially the end. . .please what you thought. Love it? Hate it? Just press that dinky purple button and let me know! Thanks. 


End file.
